As a shoe bottom repairing method, a method to repair a shoe bottom by pasting a crescent-shaped or semi-circular rubber sheet configured to be heavier-walled as it moves to the outer circumferential side to a heel portion of the shoe bottom by an adhesive is extensively adopted. However, because the wearing condition of the heel portion varies in accord with the way of walking and the period of service, etc., there is a problem that the shoe bottom is unable to be repaired to the optimum condition with ready-made rubber sheets of a uniform shape.
Therefore, recently, as a method to repair the shoe bottom, particularly, the heel portion, there proposed is a method to mount a molding form (patterning plate) around a heel, to inject epoxy resin, urethane resin, or other two-component type, polyamide, polypropylene, polyethylene, or other high-temperature solution, or rubber latex, rubber solution, or other repair agent in the molding form, and to naturally dry or harden the repair agent at room temperature or by heating (for example, see Patent Document 1). As the shoe bottom repair agent, cold-setting type material with solvent dissolved in synthetic rubber is commercially available, and a shoe bottom repair agent containing, for example, a: rubber such as natural rubber, styrene butadiene rubber, butadiene rubber, isoprene rubber, chloroprene rubber, acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber, and other diene-based synthetic rubber and b: reinforcer such as aluminum silicate, calcium silicate, ammonium carbonate, barium sulfate, magnesium carbonate, calcium oxide, talc, carbon black, whisker, iron oxide, mica, silica, titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, glass fiber, carbon fiber, etc. and benzene, xylene, toluene, n-hexane, or other hydrocarbon solvent in the ratio of 35 to 65% by weight, and preferably 40 to 60% by weight (see Patent Document 2).
On the other hand, as a packaging container that houses goods, there proposed is a packaging container composed of a case proper which has a housing unit to place the goods and plastic sheets equipped with cover members which are supported free to open and close via a fold line on both side portions of the case proper (for example, see Patent Document 3).
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 52-76149
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-60552
Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-253226